creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Finneow English
Hello! I see you have found your way to my talkpage! Lucky you. Anyway, if you want to leave a message, make sure to leave your signature (~~~~) so I have an idea who I am talking to. (Ps: If you're here about the "Hate Mail Goes Here" in my signature, Please do not leave hate mail or whatever, Unless you really want to. If this is the case, I will laugh at your message and pass a screen cap around the chat for all to see your stupidity.) Hey, Mister I'm Slender Man. See I'm so..... Christmasy. 17:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) (operator) Bitch please. I'm Slender Man. I am. Where's YOUR proof? 18:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 00:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) O.O what the holy jesus fucking titties? XD Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 14:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) yes, i mad bro. FITE ME BLAD! I'LL REK U! Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 15:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) no, im just getting muredrous... D:< 13:08, August 1, 2013 (UTC) your in for it motherfucker You can say your me all you want. but your not. you will never be. and if you Want to. than be there when i come back. or you'll be offically My bitch by default. You, Me. August 28th. Be there bitch. (talk) 02:39, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Im Ready motherfucker. I brought a spoon bitch. Fucking Miracles ( Leave a message ) 10:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) wadup feen me pugans [ ( Leave a message ) ] 09:44, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I am a PUG hai. Pugglesy-doo-doo ( Leave a message ) 09:48, August 17, 2013 (UTC) i am a pags lol i pags Pugglesy-doo-doo ( Leave a message ) 09:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) pags dis ishp ags Puggles-de-do ( Leave a message ) 09:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) finn please listen to me.. me and person were not talking about a retarded site or watevs but we were answering a stupid question I made up.. please reason with thenm and see if u can get my chatting back! im nothing with out my friends as my inspiration :c (Masked child (talk) 13:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks! I'm really happy to be mod, and really thankful Sarah gave me mod rights....I am thrilled! Also yes, PARTAY TIEM! *Dances around the room with champagne* Zyranne (talk) 21:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) hey man. Looking good Finn. Nice music though. Discord by eurobeat brony also a song for homestuck. But can you please just not use my avatar pic. I WILL BE SOLLUX. And I was first. Look I know you like homestuck but uhh no? Anyways stay cool man.HiImStab (talk) 09:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC) What. Fucking Miracles ( Leave a message ) 12:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) i see you changed your avatar... smart choice... Like a strider. (talk) 16:26, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to. I sent Maria one last message, and if that doesn't work I don't know what will. I suppose I'll have to rely on Skype and talk pages if so. I really can't do anything else. Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. (talk) 19:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Spread the Zoidfonz. Zoidfonz is life. Zoidfonz is death. Zoidfonz is the reason you produce epic fails. Hail Zoidfonz! (talk) 15:19, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Finneow. (talk) 16:25, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Finny~~ I've been really busy lately ever since I returned to college and got granted my latest rights. But yeah, I'll definitely be on chat as much as I possibly can but definitely not as much as I have been. Miss you bby <3 - Thing Lookit My name's Frozen and I will be your room service during your stay. (talk) 19:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) the fyah IT BURNNSSS LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) : This blue is much better. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Template I haz a questieen. Did you get the Rollback template idea from me, on Notepasta? If so, then yay. If not, then http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/mk/images/0/01/Og19px.png Also, sorry about not going in the blue. If that's alright. I would do it myself, but... well... Not touching that with a 50 foot pole, lel. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi It's P I N K I E P I E One Week When one week is up, better get your ass to chat, because people already miss you. 16:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) U BIG MEEANIE dat ding on ur profiel maed me lawg out. i iz craiin rite nao, http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/b/b0/1241876-HK3YH0H.png http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/b/b0/1241876-HK3YH0H.png http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/b/b0/1241876-HK3YH0H.png http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/b/b0/1241876-HK3YH0H.png --Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 19:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC)